School, Tests, and the HOST CLUB!
by Wrena Wolfkin
Summary: When the host club shows up at West High School, what chaos will insue? Love, pain, insanity, pranks. All are sure to be there. Pairings are Mori/Oc, Kyoya/Oc, Tamaki/Oc, Kaoru/Oc, Hikaru/Oc, Hunny/Oc, no pairing for Haruhi, sorry
1. Chapter 1

_Oooookay… This is my first Ouran fic so please forgive me. This is basically just the random thoughts my friends and I had one day during lunch. Now it's turned into a full blown story that my friends and I are working on. This is with OC's. Ps. The host club knows English because I say they do, Bwahahaha! Anyways, I don't own Ouran, if I did there would be more yaoi and other awesome stuffs. _

_This is rated T for cursing and some slightly maturish scenes. Nothing bad though. On with the story. _

**Chapter 1  
NOT AN ADDICTION!**

People say that there is a point in being a fan of something where there is no turning back, and I have a feeling I passed that point a LONG time ago. Take one look at my locker and you will not find one inch without pictures of anime and other TV shows. One show that my friends and I are insanely in love with is Ouran High School Host Club. We found it one day while searching the web and fell in love with it.

It focuses on a group of teenagers in Japan and we loved it. We always talked about how cool it is and how we wished the show was real. One day we found out that the show we were watching wasn't just a show; it was a documentary of the happening of the host club. This knowledge would forever change our lives, especially due to the circumstances by which we gained this knowledge.

As I had said we were addicted to the show to the point where we didn't even go by our own names. Our school, West, was an average American school, until they showed up. However the story can't begin until you know a few things. Let me introduce my insane friends.

Me: Name: Becca Suoh  
Alt. Name: Mori  
Love to be alone but if anyone screws with my friends I will screw with their face. Don't look strong but could beat the crap outta most of the idiots in our school.  
Grade: 9th Freshman.  
Tall, Black hair with purple highlight. Blue Eyes.

Katie Green  
Alt. Name: Kyoya or Mommy  
Can be scary as hell, or worse. Cares about her friends and can kill people with a look, literally. She is a genius and has scary glasses that flash when she's angry.  
Grade: 9th Freshman  
Medium height, Dark brown hair, Brown Eyes.

Courtney Costello  
Alt. Name: Haruhi  
Very smart person who loves her friends. Will stand up for herself and her friends even though she is a terrible fighter and really small. Currently in a relationship with Stephen I don't care what's his last name.  
Grade: 9th Freshman  
Shortish, Brown hair, Brown Eyes.

Autumn Jones  
Alt. Name: Tamaki or Daddy  
Completely insane, energetic, considerate, compassionate person who may seem a little crazy at first. A truly kind hearted person.  
Grade: 9th Freshman  
Tall, Blond hair, Blue Eyes.

Madison Laine  
Alt. Name: Hikaru  
Insane prankster who never stops talking or flirting. Lives to make people laugh. Doesn't have a twin sadly.  
Grade: 9th Freshman  
Short, Blonde hair, Blue eyes.

Clarrisa Rein  
Alt. Name: Kaoru  
Is as bad as Maddy when it comes to pranks. Looks nothing like Maddy, not related in any way. Just the fact that they are both insane pranksters.  
Grade: 10th Sophomore  
Medium Height, Brown hair, Brown Eyes.

Lauren Dilaine  
Alt. Name: Hunny  
Really small and shy, loves cake and anything sweet or cute. Is really protective of friends and is one of my closest friends, I protect her. She was my first friend.  
Grade: 9th Freshman  
Short, Brown hair, Brown Eyes

Now that you know a little about us I guess I can finally get to the story of how the Host Club came to our school and changed our lives. Much romance, strange relations, and awkward situations await us.

_I know this chapter was all descriptions, but I had to think up all the full characters all the way so I just figured I'd give you this and write the real story in the next chap. Please don't hate me and please R&R. The more reviews I get the more inspiration and urge I have to write. Please keep reading, Ja ne! ;) _


	2. Foreign Exchange

_A.N. Hi all! Sorry I didn't write a chapter for my descriptions yet. I have been pretty busy lately. I finally have time to write. Even as I'm writing my friend Kyoya is over and we are watching Ouran. Here is the first chapter. Enjoy. Please R&R! No flames please._

_Ps. I sadly don't own Ouran. If I did there would be a heck of a lot more yaoi!_

**Chapter 1  
Foreign Exchange**

(Courtney POV)

I was sitting at my lunch table enjoying the few minutes of silence I had left. Every day I had a few blessed seconds of silence before my "unique" friends showed up for lunch. They all bought their lunches whereas I always brought mine. It was one of the disadvantages of having less money. Although my friends aren't rich, they still have enough money to buy lunch during school.

The school we attended wasn't fancy or famous. In fact it was the complete opposite. The school was rundown and too small for the number of students. Not only that, the school was located near the worse side of town. The desks had graffiti covering them and the floor tiles of the classrooms didn't match because the school could only replace the few tiles that get broken, not the full rooms.

In the school, there were the usual groups. You had your jocks, which dated the cheerleaders. They were the "handsome" boys and "pretty" girls. Most of them were dumb people who were popular only for looks. Then there were the gangsters. They had their sagged pants and walked in groups. Next were the geeks who were "ugly" and the second least popular. The lowest on the popularity chain were the otaku. They were the fan girls for anime and Japanese culture.

My friends and I fell into the last group. We were all insane anime and Japanese fanatics. One of our favorite shows was a Japanese live action television show called Ouran High School Host Club. We loved the show to the point that we went by our favorite characters names. The main characters were all male, except for Haruhi. However, all of my friends were females and claimed to be the female versions of the characters. I had been dubbed the Haruhi of the group.

I had only just begun to relax when I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"Haruhi," Shouted a short blonde girl. She was my friend named Lulu. However she was nicknamed Hunny due to her childish and sugar loving behaviors. The second she reached me, she had glomped me. It was an everyday occurrence so I merely blinked waiting for her to let go. After only a second she relinquished her hold and jumped back, a big smile on her face. Behind her were my friends.

Standing directly behind her as if she was her guardian was Becca, aka, Mori. She had a tendency to follow Hunny around and protect her as if she were a guardian. She was extremely tall with medium length black and purple hair.

Next was Katie, aka, Kyoya. Although she was smiling at the moment, she could become violent at a seconds notice, especially when it involved friends. She was known as the mommy of the group. Constantly making sure homework is completed she basically took care of the group of friends.

On her left was Maddy, aka, Hikaru. She was short and blonde and had a tendency to get into trouble. Although the anime had twins Hikaru and Kaoru, her Kaoru didn't look a thing like her. She was of a medium height and had brown hair. The only thing the two had in common was their mischievous behaviors. Kaoru's real name was Clarrisa.

To Kyoya's right was a tall blonde. She went as Tamaki even though her real name was Autumn. She had a tendency to freak out over nothing and to act like a total goofball. She was also known as the daddy of the group.

As they all arrived they sat around the table, chatting about the usual stuff. The conversation, however, was about to get a hell of a lot more interesting.

(Normal POV)

"How are things going with the foreign friend program Haru-chan?" Hunny asked looking up at Haruhi.

"Things are going really well. In fact there is some great news I wanted to tell you! You know how we aren't supposed to share our real names, well I found out her name. It's Haruhi, cool huh? Not only that, she is coming to our school for a foreign exchange program! I talked to her and she is going to be staying with me and my dad." Haruhi was enthusing looking totally excited.

There was a second of silence as everyone realized what this meant. The reactions ranged from "hmm" to "WTF?" After a bit of explaining from Haru-chan they found out that Haruhi had received a scholarship for an overseas studying program. It allows her to study abroad all expenses paid. Although West wasn't fancy or even nice, she had decided to come here so she could meet her online friend as well as live a normal life again, instead of the insane one at her academy.

Of course none of this information surprised Kyoya since she had been keeping track of the conversations between the two Haruhis. Not only that but she also had some information that was sure to stir things up even more than Haruhi's recent announcement. However, she decided to only share one of the facts, believing that the other would lead to an, _interesting_, development.

"You all do know that the Haruhi who is transferring here isn't just a normal person. She is a commoner previously attending the elite private school, Ouran Academy. She is the same Haruhi from the show we have all watched. It turns out that it is actually a documentary of true events of the host club. This means all of the characters are real people." Kyoya announced all of this with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

If you believed the previous announcement caused chaos, what Kyoya said made pure insanity erupt. After explaining that the Japanese Kyoya had recorded the happenings of the host club and turned it into a television series to make money for the club, the group calmed down slightly.

It seemed that the following months would be interesting to say the least. This was going to be a fun school year. It was only the beginning of the school year and yet already excitement was brewing.

_How was the chapter? I know it's a bit scatter brained but I'm writing this at 1am and am only awake thanks to coffee and pocky. Please R&R! Thx a bunch!_


End file.
